Magician
Physiology The Magician is a blue-coated wizard capable of performing spells. He carries with him a staff with a skull attached on top which is his primary way of summoning magic. He can set down the staff to cast Support Stick. Stats The Magician has low health which is due to the mage having low stamina due to an lack of need for high stamina, highest MP ingame as he needs to cast spells very often, moderate Close Range Attack, highest Long Range Attack and longest Time Between Hits. Abilities -Heal *Group Heal *Power Transfer -Fire Ball *Collateral *Incendiary -Support Staff *Medic *Motivation Role in Group The Mage is a support character. It should be situated in the middle to be able to reach the others within short periods of time. Leaving the mage in the centre also provides some sort of backup for the castle in case the other players let the monsters slip past their defenses. The Mage's main role is to heal other players when their HP is down. With Group Heal and Power Transfer added onto Heal, it can heal MP and regain MP too. When a mage is cornered by a group of monsters, he can use Fire Ball to take out the monsters, although it drains stamina and cools down slowly. With Incendiary and Collateral, he can take out monsters packed into a group fast and give them the Burn condition. Support Staff is used to support characters and is used mainly when the mage is at the side of another. The Support Staff can be upgraded with Medic and Motivation to heal all members close to the staff as well as provide a damage boost. Types of Mages -Battle Mage Battle Mages are mages who can pass off as a Ranger or a Warrior. They put an emphasis onto HP and Damage. The skills they use are Maxed out Fire Balls and Support Staff with passive skills all maxed out. They can consider also putting a Skill Point into Heal too. -Support Mage Support Mages are mages who prefer supporting the other playrs with boosts. They put emphasis into MP and LRA. The Skills they use are Maxed Out Heal and Support Staff with all Passive Skills maxed out. Thy can consider putting a point into Fire Ball -Balance Mage Balance Mages are mages who prefer putting a balance on everything. They put a slight emphasis on MP and HP. The skills they use are all skills. It is more important to distribute skill points evenly. Tips -Put Magicians at the centre. -If you have enough Skill Points, consider maxing out Fire Ball and its Passive Skills. -Maxed Out Fire Ball Skills should be used on groups of monsters to avoid wasting MP. -A Support Stick can be used most effectively if all three players are within the range of the Spell. -Group together while fighting a massive wave and use Maxed Out Support Stck with all Passive Skills maxed out. It can be a lifesaver. -The Magician's strength lies in its magic. Consider upgrading Total MP before anything else. Category:Class Category:Character Category:Skills Category:Magician